


Simonillon : Une histoire de Cendrillon (Saphaël UA)

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Cinderella AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human AU, Hurt Simon, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Lily Chen & Raphael Santiago Friendship, M/M, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Ragnor Fell & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Santiago Family are adorable, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, but not physically, minor Malec, of course
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Cendrillon Au. Mais pas exactement comme dans le film.





	Simonillon : Une histoire de Cendrillon (Saphaël UA)

**Author's Note:**

> Comme promis à @Roseswontbloomwithoutthesoil voici le Saphael, Cendrillon Au. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et ne serez pas déçu, surtout compte tenu de l'attente. Pour être honnête, j'ai fini la version française il ya longtemps, mais je ne l'ai traduit en anglais que maintenant donc… Voilà.  
> Pas de souris, pas de marraine la bonne fée. J'ai suivi le film au début et après mon cerveau a décidé de ne pas le faire... Idem pour les dialogues^^.  
> Pas de bêta.

                                                          

 

 

 

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un minuscule royaume. Paisible, prospère, et riche en légendes et traditions. Un peu reculé du village se trouvait un château majestueux, où vivait une famille heureuse. Une femme nommée Elaine Lewis, un père connu sous le nom d'Ivan Lewis et enfin leurs fils, Simon Lewis. Rien ne pouvait entacher le bonheur de cette famille, jusqu'à ce qu'une tragique et inattendue crise cardiaque prenne cruellement et rapidement la vie du plus vieil homme, laissant derrière lui une veuve éplorée et un petit garçon de 11 ans remplit de chagrin.

Quelques années plus tard, bien qu'elle fut une bonne mère entièrement dévouée à son fils en lui donnant tout l'amour, et le confort, Elaine commençait à penser que Simon avait besoin d'un père, elle savait que personne ne remplacerait jamais son vrai père ni dans le cœur de Simon, ni dans le sien, mais elle estimait qu'une présence masculine serait mieux pour son enfant, alors elle décida de se remarier. Elle trouva comme deuxième mari, un homme de bonne famille, comme elle, du nom de Valentine Morgenstern, qui avait deux garçons de l'âge de Simon, Christopher et Sébastian, tout 3 ayant maintenant 16 ans. Malheureusement seulement 1 an après leur mariage, la mère de Simon mourut à son tour d'une maladie inconnue, laissant son seul et unique enfant inconsolable, sous la coupe de son beau père et ses demi-frères dont les vrais visages se révélèrent à peine sa pauvre mère enterrée. Valentine était maintenant froid, cruel et apparemment jaloux de la beauté innocente du jeune homme. Simon était d'une peau légèrement pâle, il avait des cheveux bruns en désordres, des grands yeux chocolat, une bouche joliment dessiné, un magnifique sourire blanc, toujours sincère et des lunettes brunes, rondes encadrant son beau visage.

Valentine faisait bien évidemment tout pour valoir les intérêts de ses 2 abominables enfants. Au fil des années, le château tomba en ruine et la fortune de la famille fut dilapidée pour satisfaire les besoins, mais surtout les caprices des deux autres enfants égoïstes, pendant que Simon était maltraité et humilié se retrouvant serviteur dans sa propre demeure. Malgré tout cela, Simon qui avait maintenant 21 ans était un homme bon et doux, d'une gentillesse extrême, et chaque matin en se réveillant il espérait qu'un jour tout ses rêves se réaliseraient.

 

~~~~~

 

De l'autre côté du village, à l'exacte opposé de la demeure délabrée, ce trouvait un château encore plus gigantesque et majestueux où vivait la famille royale du royaume. La famille Santiago, composée de la reine actuelle Guadalupe Santiago, une femme maintenant d'un certain âge mais toujours très belle, elle était petite, un teint halé, des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns foncés, son fils aîné, prince et futur roi, Raphaël Santiago, 22 ans, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, il avait les cheveux noirs relevés en arrière, des yeux d'un brun presque noir, la même peau de bronze, il était considéré comme petit pour son âge mais il imposait le respect. Malgré sa froideur extérieure, Raphaël était un homme extrêmement bon, avec un grand cœur, faisant tout pour sa famille, ses serviteurs et son peuple, par qui il était très apprécié. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il avait encore 3 petit frères, Diego, Juan, Angel et une petite sœur, Rosa, âgé de 15 ans, 10 ans, 8 ans et 5 ans.

Ils vivaient tous très paisiblement, mais la reine commençait à vieillir et voulait passer le trône à son fils ainé, mais avant cela elle voulait qu'il trouve un homme avec qui se marier et qui règnerait avec lui.

Raphaël n'avait jamais été attiré par personne, ou disons plutôt qu'aucun garçon n'avait jamais attiré son attention, il se fichait complètement du statut, seul la personnalité et la beauté intérieure comptait, mais malgré ça, il était toujours seul, au grand damne de sa mère. Celle-ci avait alors décidé d'organiser un grand bal masqué pour que son fils puisse enfin trouver l'amour. Raphaël n'était pas très heureux, mais il aimait sa mère plus que tout et ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse, alors il lui promit de faire des efforts lors de la soirée. La reine décida d'envoyer le lendemain tout ses serviteurs dans le village et aux alentours pour informer les familles que tout les hommes célibataires étaient attendus et que tout les habitants du royaume étaient conviés. Le bal se déroulera dans une semaine, le vendredi à 20h00. Tout le monde avait hâte, surtout Lily Chen et Ragnor Fell, les majordomes de Raphaël et aussi meilleurs amis qui se faisaient une joie de taquiner leur meilleur ami et de l'aidé à trouver une tenue et un masque, même s'ils espéraient vraiment que leur prince trouve chaussure à son pied lors de cette soirée, parce qu'il méritait plus que tout de trouver l'amour de sa vie.

 

~~~~~

 

Ce lundi, un lundi, il le savait déjà, ordinaire, répétitif et horrible, Simon se réveilla péniblement au son du chant des oiseaux et à la lumière du soleil qui traversait ses rideaux se dirigeant lentement vers son lit, pour l'éclairer de sa chaude brillance. Simon essaya de se cacher sous son coussin et se retourna dans son lit pour échapper quelque minutes de plus au début de sa journée, mais les petits animaux sentant surement son mécontentement se mirent à chanter plus fort. Simon grogna mais abandonna, il s'assit alors sur son lit, se leva lentement et approcha de sa fenêtre, il tira les rideaux pour laisser le soleil pénétrer entièrement sa chambre. Même s'il savait que les oiseaux ne le comprenaient pas, il avait besoin, comme toujours de leur parler, pour se sentir moins seul, parfois il avait l'impression que les petites bêtes lui répondaient en sifflotant.

"Hg…Vous venez de me réveillez au milieu d'un très beau rêve." Les petits piafs piaillaient. "Oui je sais qu'il fait jour et qu'il est l'heure de se lever, mais c'était vraiment un très beau rêve. Et non je ne vous dirait rien, parce qu'à ce qu'il paraît lorsque l'on raconte un rêve, il ne peut plus se réaliser." Simon s'accouda à la fenêtre et ferma les yeux pour laisser le soleil caresser sa peau d'une chaleur agréable. Il soupira de contentement se replongeant dans les souvenirs de son doux rêve, mais il fut sortit de sa transe par le bruit soudain de l'horloge qui sonna pour lui rappeler de se préparer pour sa longue journée à venir.

"Oh cette horloge." Ding. "Quelle rabat joie." Dong. "Oui j'ai entendu, lève toi Simon, au travail." Il alla mettre ses chaussures. "Même l'horloge me donne des ordres, mais en tout cas jamais personne ne m'empêchera de rêver, et peut être qu'un jour mon rêve deviendra vrai." Le sourire sur le visage de Simon revint ainsi que ses espoirs. Il commença à fredonner tout en faisant son lit. Il se dirigea vers sa douche, se lava rapidement puis s'habilla d'un des rares vêtements ou plutôt haillons, qui se composaient d'un pantalon lâche marron, d'un tee-shirt gris, d'un tablier blanc et d'une paire de chaussure qui ressemblaient plus à des petits chaussons. Il se peigna très rapidement, c'est-à-dire qu'il se passait juste la main dans les cheveux. Il était fin près pour commencer sa journée monotone.

Simon sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et commença à ouvrir tout les rideaux du château, bien évidemment il était le seul éveiller. Il alla délicatement entrouvrir la porte de la chambre de son beau père pour pouvoir s'occuper de son abominable chat qui était aussi mesquin et cruel que son propriétaire.

"Minou, minou, minou, vient." Simon chuchota en faisant des gestes de la main au chat, qui baillait s'étirait et narguait Simon en prenant tout son temps, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il réveille Valentine.

"Allez, lèvre toi gros paresseux." Le chat se retourna, montrant fièrement son arrière train à Simon et se rallongea.

Simon commença à s'impatienter. "Lucifer, viens ici tout de suite!" Lucifer, son nom lui allait tellement bien. Au ton agacé de Simon, Lucifer daigna enfin se relever et se dirigea vers Simon, en marchant d'une manière princière. Arriver aux pieds de Simon Lucifer s'étira et fit ses griffes sur le plancher, mais Simon qui en avait ras le bol de ce chat ferma la porte qui lui claqua sur les fesses.

Simon descendit à l'étable suivit de Lucifer. Simon commençait à préparer les différents ustensiles pour nourrir Lucifer ainsi que le reste des habitants animaliers et humains. Simon donna son lait à Lucifer, enfila ses sabots pour aller nourrir les poules et son cheval.

Des cloches avaient été installées dans les chambres qui étaient reliées à l'étable pour que les 2 horribles demi-frères de Simon et leur père puisse l'appeler dès qu'ils étaient réveillés ou avaient besoin de quelque chose. Celles-ci se mirent à sonner et l'on pouvait entendre les voix atroce des deux autres garçons qui appelaient Simon.

"ça va, ça va j'arrive." Simon enleva ses sabots et pris les plateaux remplis de tasses, de sucre et de thé pour le petit déjeuné de ses messieurs. Les cloches sonnaient encore et encore. Simon alla remplir les bols de soupes et alla les poser sur les plateaux.

Il commença par la chambre de Jace, où il s'efforça d'être poli, même s'il fut accueilli avec dédain et méchanceté, comme toujours. Son plateau fut remplacé par un tas de linge à repasser. Puis se fut au tour de Christopher qui lui donna également du linge à retoucher, enfin il entra dans la chambre de Valentine qui lui ordonna de ranger le linge qui se trouvait dans la buanderie. Cela pouvait paraître fou, mais mis à part les tâches ménagères qui changeaient, c'était le quotidien de Simon.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée Simon était en train de nettoyer le sol à l'entrée lorsqu'un coup retentit sur la porte d'entrée. Simon ouvrit la porte et vit un homme grand, plutôt fin, les cheveux noirs avec les tempes grises, des yeux marron et un grand sourire. Il avait l'air très gentil, et était très bien vêtu.

"Un message urgent venant de sa majesté." Déclara l'homme en tendant la lettre à Simon qui le remercia et fit une légère révérence. Simon devait montrer les lettres à son beau père et ses demi-frères, il devait donc interrompre l'horrible leçon de chant. Il pouvait les entendre se battre derrière la porte. Il toqua puis entra, et fut accueilli par un Valentine furieux.

"Simon je t'ai déjà dis de ne jamais nous interrompre." Cria Valentine.

"Oui je sais mais une lettre vient d'arriver du palais." Répondit Simon.

Jace et Christopher coururent vers lui tout excités pour lui arracher la lettre des mains, mais c'est finalement Valentine qui la récupéra et la lut à haute voix.

"Ecoutez, Il va y avoir un bal en l'honneur de son altesse le prince Raphaël…" Ils étaient tout les 3 très heureux de cette nouvelle. "Et devront y assister, tout les jeunes hommes à mariés dignes d'être choisis."

"C'est tout à fait moi." S'exclama Christopher.

"Je serais un prince divin." Rétorqua Jace.

Simon n'avait jamais vu le prince, il ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, mais il espérait qu'il était doux et gentil. Il était lui aussi très heureux. "Mais alors ça veux dire que je peux y aller aussi."

Jace et Christopher se moquaient de lui. "Ahahah vous l'imaginez danser avec le prince." "Votre altesse voulez vous bien tenir mon balais, ahahaha."

Simon s'avança légèrement vers eux et répliqua. "Et pourquoi pas…Après tout je fais partit de la famille, et la missive royale dit bien que tout les hommes à mariés sont invités."

"Oui cela est vrai." Répondit Valentine d'un air malsain. "Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu n'y aille pas." Jace et Christopher étaient en état de choc devant la réponse de leur père. "Si bien sûr toute tes tâches seront exécutées."

"Oh oui il le sera, je vous le promets." Dit Simon heureux.

"Et si tu trouves un costume et un masque convenable à te mettre."

"Oh merci beaucoup." Simon sortit de la pièce, il savait où aller pour trouver une belle tenue, il avait rencontré des gens formidable aux villages et il savait qu'ils pourraient les aidés. Il avait hâte.

Dans la salle de musique Les 2 frères étaient très énervés envers leur père. "Père, vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez dit?"

Valentine sourit malicieusement. "Oui, j'ai dit si."

"Ohhhhh, c'est vrai." Ils ricanèrent.

 

~~~~~

 

Les seuls fois où Simon pouvait sortir c'était quand il devait aller faire des courses aux villages. Mais aujourd'hui et pour une fois, il y allait pour lui, pour trouver une belle tenue et un jolie masque pour le bal. Même si la fortune de sa famille n'existait presque plus ou ne lui appartenait plus, Simon avait toujours gardé secret une petite boîte avec quelques économies que ses parents avant leur mort lui avaient donnés, ils ne les avaient jamais utilisés auparavant, mais maintenant c'était l'occasion. Il se dirigea alors vers le village un grand sourire rayonnant dessiné sur son visage.

Simon arriva donc au village, où il était bien connu et très apprécié, pour sa gentillesse et sa bonne humeur malgré sa situation. Il salua tout les villageois rencontré et se dirigea vers la seule boutique de vêtement appartenant à Magnus Bane. Magnus était un jeune homme asiatique de 25 ans, avec des yeux chocolats, une bouche fine, il était très beau et l'on ne pouvait pas le manquer, il n'avait absolument pas peur du regard des gens, il s'en fichait complètement, il portait du maquillage, des paillettes et des vêtements très colorés. Il fabriquait ses propres vêtements et c'est lui qui créait la plupart des costumes et habits de sa boutique. Simon savait qu'il serait bien accueilli mais surtout très bien conseillé, il avait entièrement confiance en Magnus.

Simon rentra dans le magasin et salua Magnus qui était en train de pendre des vêtements. Magnus se retourna sourit, le salua et s'avança vers lui. "Hey Simon, comment tu vas?"

"Hey Magnus, ça va merci." Répondit Simon en souriant.

"Dit moi que tu es là pour TE trouver une tenue pour le bal de vendredi." Il insista sur le "te".

"Hey bien oui je…" Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer que Magnus poussa un cri ravi et entraîna Simon avec lui en lui donnant différent costume à essayer. Après quelques minutes Simon avait une dizaine de costumes différents dans les bras, il fut pousser dans la cabine d'essayage par Magnus. Il accrocha les vêtements et commença à se changer. Pendant qu'il s'habillait Magnus faisait la conversation.

"Alors par quelle miracle, Valentine te laisse assister au bal." Demanda Magnus suspicieux.

"Hm…il a dit qu'il fallait que je trouve une tenue adaptée et que je finisse le jour J toutes mes tâches ménagères."

"Hm…Super, pour la tenue c'est sûr que tu vas la trouver, après tout je suis le meilleur, quand au reste, j'espère que ça ira." Magnus était vraiment sceptique mais il ne voulait pas démoraliser le jeune garçon alors il ne dit rien. Simon sortit de la cabine avec la première tenue. C'était un costume dans les tons verts. C'était joli, mais ce n'était pas sa couleur, du coup Simon reparti directement en cabine. Les essayages s'enchainèrent avec des tenues qui lui allaient plus au moins, mais qui n'était pas parfaite, lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, affubler de la 7ème tenue.

"Wow, Simon, c'est magnifique, c'est celui-ci c'est sûr." Magnus tapa dans ses mains avec joie.

Simon sortit et se regarda dans le miroir. Oui se costume lui allait vraiment bien, il était composé d'un pantalon cigarette, bleu nuit, d'une chemise noire et d'une veste bleue nuit assortit au pantalon avec quelque touche de lumière. La couleur bleu était définitivement sa couleur.

"Je…merci Magnus, c'est parfait." Simon était ému, il avait tellement l'habitude de s'habiller de vieilles affaires trouées ou délavées.

"Oh je t'en prie, tu le mérite amplement. Tu vas faire tourner toute les têtes, prince ou non je suis sûr que tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un qui te sortiras de cet enfer. En revanche je vais juste devoir faire quelques petites retouches au costume." Simon lui fit un câlin mais se recula brusquement dans la gêne.

"Désolé, merci vraiment. Combien je te dois?" Demanda Simon.

"C'est offert par la maison et il n'y a pas de discutions à avoir, c'est ma décision finale, si tu veux me remercier va voir mon merveilleux petit ami à côté pour qu'il te confectionne un masque digne de se nom, allez zou, on se revoit vendredi un peu avant le bal, je te l'apporterais directement chez toi."

Simon le remercia une dernière fois et se dirigea dans le magasin d'à côté, un magasin spécialisé en arme et bizarrement en accessoires pour déguisement ou soirée spéciales. Le propriétaire, le petit ami de Magnus était Alexander, mais tout le monde l'appelait Alec. Alec était un homme très grand au teint pâle, musclé, avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux bruns. Il était presque toujours habillé en noir, et il était très timide et réservé, lui et Magnus était les opposés, mais ils s'aimaient sincèrement et profondément et allaient au final parfaitement bien ensemble. Alec avait un côté assez froid au premier abord mais il était très gentil.

Simon pénétra dans le magasin et salua le propriétaire. Alec le salua en retour.

"Hey, ton petit ami m'a envoyé ici pour que tu me fabrique un masque pour le bal de vendredi." Dit Simon joyeusement.

"D'accord, est-ce que tu veux qu'il soit accordé à ta tenue?" Demanda Alec.

"Hm…Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr, mon costume est entièrement bleu, j'ai peur que ça fasse trop de bleu." Simon se gratta l'arrière de la tête dans la gêne.

"Je pense qu'une couleur or pourrait être très bien, avec un motif spécifique. Viens je vais déjà prendre les mesures de ta tête et si tu as le temps après je ferais un croquis de se que je pense faire comme masque." Simon hocha la tête, il se laissa mesurer le tour de tête, les yeux, et le nez, puis il s'assit à côté d'Alec qui avait sortit une feuille et un crayon. Il commença son esquisse, s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour réfléchir puis reprenait son croquis. Au bout d'une demi-heure il avait terminé, il montra le dessin à Simon qui était époustouflé par le résultat, l'idée d'Alec était géniale, et le masque serait sûrement fabuleux une fois terminé.

"Alors tu aimes?" Demanda Alec suite au silence de Simon.

"Oh mon dieu, oui Alec c'est magnifique j'ai hâte. Merci, merci, merci." Alec eu un léger sourire.

"Je te l'apporterais en même temps que Magnus t'amènera ton costume. A vendredi Simon."

"Merci, à vendredi, oh attends combien je te…" Alec le coupa. "Cadeau de la maison." Magnus et Alec étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble.

"Merci, et tu remercieras encore une fois ton futur mari pour moi." Simon lui fit un clin d'œil et Alec rougit et se retint de ne pas lui envoyer quelque chose au visage.

Simon rentra chez lui un sourire encore plus grand sur son visage, il n'avait qu'une hâte, être vendredi.

 

~~~~~

 

Du côté du château royal, Raphaël était entouré de sa mère, ses frères, sa sœur et de ses deux meilleurs amis Lily et Ragnor. Raphaël était en plein essayage de tenue, et avec 7 personnes différentes c'était presque impossible de choisir une tenue qui plairait à tout le monde. La pièce était chaotique, il y avait des vêtements et des masques à peu près partout par terre, les malheureux habits qui avaient reçus un refus auprès des décideurs. La seule chose sur laquelle ils s'étaient tous mit d'accord c'était que la tenue et le masque de Raphaël serait beau, à couper le souffle mais qui devait rester simple, sans trop de fioritures, pas royal, pour que l'on ne puisse pas deviner que ce soit le prince qui sera caché dessous. Le but du bal était certes de trouver un homme à Raphaël, mais il ne fallait pas que ce soit uniquement pour son argent ou sa beauté mais sur sa personnalité. Le bal masqué était un moyen d'éviter les opportunistes ou les personnes malhonnête qui ne pensaient qu'au trône ou à l'argent. Raphaël serait donc comme tout le reste des invités, incognito.

Même s'il aimait sa famille plus que tout au monde Raphaël commençait à en avoir marre d'être un mannequin, il ne comptait plus le nombre de tenues essayées et rejetées. Ragnor et Lily s'amusaient comme des fous, ils adoraient voir leur meilleur ami dans ce genre de situation où l'on pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il était désespéré que ses yeux criaient à l'aide mais que en même temps, il se laissait faire à cause du regard d'adoration venait de la petite dernière Rosa.

Raphaël retourna pour la énième fois se changer derrière le paravent. Il fit exprès de prendre son temps, quitte à se faire balader autant en profiter aussi, mais les membres impatients de sa famille appelèrent son nom, alors il sortit, mais contrairement aux autres fois, cette fois il y eu un silence de la part de tout le monde.

"C'est celui-ci, c'est ce costume." S'exclama la reine Guadalupe, qui détruit le silence. Tout le monde acquiesça avec de grand sourires sur leur visages, encore une fois la décision était unanime, mais au grand soulagement de Raphaël cette fois c'était positif, il va enfin pouvoir arrêter les essayages.

Raphaël se retourna pour se regarder dans le grand miroir, effectivement ce costume était parfait. Il était d'une couleur rouge profond, un rouge assez subtil qui tirait sur le noir, il restait donc discret tout en étant unique, et il allait parfaitement avec le teint bronze de Raphaël.

" _Mi hijo_ , tu es tellement beau, tu es parfait." Guadalupe se leva et prit son fils dans les bras.

Raphaël lui retourna l'étreinte avec un sourire sur son visage. " _Gracias, mamá._ "

"Elle a raison, tu vas faire tourner toutes les têtes." Dit Lily avec un clin d'œil.

"En même temps c'est le but." Ricana Ragnor en poussant Lily.

Raphaël roula des yeux à leurs âneries et se retira de l'étreinte de sa mère. "Je suis content qu'on ai enfin trouvé la tenue, mais maintenant il faut aussi choisir le masque, mais je pense que j'ai déjà fais mon choix." Raphaël se dirigea vers un masque qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé, pour être honnête il l'avait immédiatement repéré en entrant dans la chambre, maintenant il était heureux parce qu'il savait que non seulement ça allait avec ses habits mais qu'en plus ça reflétait un bout de sa personnalité ou du moins de ce qu'il aimait. Il prit le masque et le mit sur son visage en le tenant avec une main, puis se retourna vers sa famille où il fut encore une fois accueilli avec un silence.

" _Hermano mayor_ , tu es trop jolie." Lui dit sa petite sœur Rosa en lui enserrant la taille.

"Ouais elle à raison… Tu vas pouvoir nous ramener un _Tío_." Ricana Diego le frère le plus âgé après Raphaël. Ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur la tête de la part de sa mère et le rire de ses 2 autres frères.

Guadalupe claqua des mains. "Allez tout le monde, le spectacle est terminé, tout le monde retourne à ses occupations…et à son travail. _Vamos lárgate_." Elle sortit en dernière de la salle fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant Raphaël seul. "Ca va être une longue semaine, et une longue soirée." Se murmura-t-il à lui-même en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en soupirant.

 

~~~~~

 

Le reste de la semaine se passa finalement rapidement et sans encombre pour les 2 hommes. Vendredi arriva vite et il était déjà temps se préparer pour le soir même.

 

~~~~~

 

20 heures sonna, ce qui annonça l'ouverture des portes du château et le début de la soirée. Raphaël se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et se dirigea vers la salle de bal prévue à cet effet, il passerait par les jardins pour rejoindre l'entrée comme n'importe quel autre invité. La reine Guadalupe était elle assise dans un grand fauteuil rouge sur un balcon intérieur pour pouvoir observer et surveiller son fils, elle était accompagné de ses 4 autres enfants. Elle descendrait uniquement à la fin de la soirée pour remercier toutes les personnes présentes et qui ont fait l'effort de se déplacer, aussi l'espérait-elle rencontrer le futur mari de son fils.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon entendit l'horloge de 20 heures sonner, mais il était dépité, il savait que Valentine ne le laisserait pas aller au bal si facilement.

Ce matin lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Valentine pour lui apporter son petit-déjeuner, il fut surpris de ne pas le voir allonger dans son lit comme toujours, mais debout, habillé, comme si il attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Simon. Simon le salua et posa le plateau sur la table à côté du lit, il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Valentine l'appela, il se retourna et vit un sourire malsain sur son visage, il lui tendait une feuille qu'il prit et celle-ci se déplia un peu pour dévoiler une longue liste de tâche à faire pour la journée. D'ordinaire il avait toujours des journées chargées mais il avait toujours le temps de tout finir dans la journée, mais là c'était impossible, il ne pourrait jamais finir avant le bal et… Il était tellement bête d'avoir eu de l'espoir, c'était le but de Valentine depuis le début, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé assister à cette soirée pour lui laisser l'opportunité de trouver quelqu'un le sortir de ce cauchemar. Simon retint ses larmes et sortit de la pièce, il partit en courant dans sa chambre et s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit.

Simon descendit au moment ou les 3 autres hommes se préparaient à partir.

"Nous reviendront vers 00h00…Bonne soirée." Lui dit Valentine. Les deux autres garçons lui lancèrent un dernier regard plein de dédain et montèrent dans le carrosse qui les attendaient et les emmèneraient en direction du château.

Simon se dirigea vers le jardin et s'assit sur le banc seul, il se remit à pleurer en pensant que se serait comme ça toute sa vie, il la passerait seul, il serait toujours coincé avec eux et les servirait jusqu'à leur mort. Il fut sortit de ses tristes pensées par des coups à la porte. Au début il se demandait qui viendrait frapper ici à cette heure et surtout en ce jour si spécial, puis il se souvint de Magnus et Alec. Il alla vite leur ouvrir, et fut accueilli par un grand sourire de Magnus et une sorte de sourire timide d'Alec. Simon fit un pas de côté pour les laisser entrer. Ils allèrent s'installer sur un canapé dans le grand salon. Ils posèrent les sacs contenant les affaires de Simon par terre à leur pied. Magnus le regarda de haut en bas et prit la parole.

"Tu n'es pas encore coiffé? Pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges?"

Simon baissa la tête. "Non? Je…Je ne vais pas aller au bal, je ne peux pas."

"Quoi? Bien sûr que si tu vas y aller. Simon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Valentine." Murmura Simon, Alec soupira au nom, il connaissait l'histoire de Simon et détestait cet homme.

"Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir." Dit Magnus en tortillant ses sourcils, ce qui fit rire Alec et sourire Simon. "Je veux dire, c'est une soirée masqué, il ne sait pas à quoi ressemble ta tenue et ton masque et il sera trop occupé à essayer de repéré le prince qu'il ne fera même pas attention à toi, et ses 2 abrutis de fils non plus."

"Hm…Oui mais il m'a demandé de faire une tonne de ménage et…" il fut immédiatement coupé par Magnus qui mit son doigt au dessus de sa bouche pour le faire taire. "Tut, tut, tut, je ne vois pas une trace de poussière ici, et encore une fois il ne verra même pas la différence. Il suffit juste que tu rentres avant lui, eux."

"Tu as raison Magnus, il faut juste que je rentre avant minuit. Merci." Simon se retint de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras.

"Tu me remercieras quand tu auras trouvé ton prince charmant, allez va te préparer maintenant, et vite." Magnus lui donna les sacs.

Simon courut dans sa chambre pour enfiler son costume et le masque. Il était sûr que Valentine ne le reconnaîtra pas. Il se coiffa un petit peu et redescendit pour rejoindre les 2 tourtereaux qui avaient eux aussi mit leur masque. Alec était comme toujours habillé d'un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et un masque noir simple. Quand à Magnus il était affublé d'un costume violet, une chemise noire, quelques mèches violettes dans ses cheveux, du maquillage et des paillettes, il portait un masque argenté et pailleté. Il était temps pour eux de se diriger vers le château royal. Heureusement ils étaient venus chez Simon en calèche. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant l'impressionnante demeure. Ils entrèrent, des gardes avaient été postés partout, créant un chemin jusqu'à la salle de bal. Montant les grand escaliers rouges et dorés, ils arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes ouvertes où ils pouvaient apercevoir que les festivités avaient déjà commencées, la salle étaient remplis de villageois masqués. Simon prit une grande respiration, et tout les 3 passèrent les portes et se frayèrent un chemin à travers les invités pour se rendre vers les buffets.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël soupira, la soirée avait commencé depuis au moins 30 minutes et il commençait à s'ennuyer, il n'avait jamais aimé les soirées. Ce soir il faisait pourtant des efforts pour faire plaisir à sa mère, il discutait avec des hommes susceptibles de pouvoir lui plaire, certains comme il l'avait prévu n'était venu uniquement pour l'argent du prince ou son statut, ne sachant pas qui il était sous son masque, ses hommes n'hésitaient pas une seconde à lui dire ce qu'ils venaient vraiment faire ici, d'autre n'étaient venus que pour s'amuser et passer une bonne soirée dans le château royale, heureusement, il y avait encore des personnes bienveillantes qui cherchait vraiment l'amour peut importe le statut, Raphaël avait parlé avec plusieurs d'entres eux, ils étaient gentils et beaucoup plus intéressants que les autres mais malgré cela aucun n'avait vraiment retenu son attention, personne n'avait ce petit quelque chose en plus qui pourrait peut être le faire chavirer. Raphaël s'éclipsa dans un coin, préférant pour le moment regarder les invités s'amusés, il regardait distraitement la salle, tournant son regard à gauche puis vers la droite lorsqu'il aperçut un homme au sourire éblouissant. Il se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu le voir avant. Le jeune homme était accompagné par un homme très coloré et un autre homme beaucoup plus sombre et très grand. Son attention avait enfin été capté, espérons que le garçon n'était pas vénal. Pour la première fois de sa vie Raphaël était stressé, il avait presque peur d'aller lui parler et passer pour un imbécile, alors il préférait attendre qu'il soit tout seul pour se lancer. Il les observait et au bout de quelques minutes les 2 autres hommes se sont dirigés vers le milieu de la salle pour danser, c'était sa chance, il prit une grande inspiration et marcha en direction du garçon.

 

~~~~~

 

Guadalupe regardait son fils discuter avec tout ses hommes, elle était tellement fier de lui, elle savait qu'il n'était pas très sociable et qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour elle. Elle connaissait son fils aîné par cœur, elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert même de loin, alors elle savait quand il était offensé, énervé, ennuyé, déçu ou neutre, et pour l'instant c'était les seuls émotions qu'avait éprouvé son petit prince. Elle savait que la soirée était loin d'être terminée mais elle commençait à être désespérée. Elle le vit alors s'éloigner dans un coin et se pencher contre un mur, il sirotait tranquillement un verre, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de faire une petite pause. Elle l'observait en train de scruter la salle lorsqu'elle vit son regard s'arrêter sur sa droite. Guadalupe dirigea ses yeux au même endroit et vit plusieurs hommes vers le buffet en train de rire et discuter, ils étaient trois, un très grand, un très pailleté et un plus petit brun avec un magnifique sourire. Les 2 hommes impossibles à manquer laissèrent le dernier tout seul. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers son fils qui se dirigeait en direction du brun. "Oh la soirée commence à devenir intéressante." Se murmura Guadalupe à elle-même.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon était en train de discuter et rigoler avec Magnus et Alec, il n'avait encore parlé avec personne d'autre, mais il venait juste d'arriver et il était légèrement stressé, heureusement il n'avait pas vu Valentine ou Jace et Christopher. Magnus le taquinait pour savoir s'il avait déjà repéré son futur mari, Simon lui mit un léger coup de coude et Alec leva les yeux au ciel à l'ânerie de son petit ami. Ils continuèrent à bavarder tranquillement tout en sirotant leur verre et grignotant quelques bouchées.

Alec avait toujours été quelqu'un de silencieux mais très observateur, il avait sentit un regard plutôt insistant sur eux depuis quelques minutes, mais ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable ou qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Il tournait la tête discrètement pour essayer de trouver le responsable lorsqu'il aperçut un homme, seul, appuyé contre un mur, plutôt petit aux cheveux noir regardant dans leur direction, mais Alec c'est rendu compte qu'il ne le regardait pas, ni lui, ni Magnus mais Simon qui dans l'angle de l'homme se tenait en face de lui. Il se tourna vers son petit ami qui buvait son verre, tandis que Simon s'était retourné pour choisir quel toast il allait goûter. Il en profita pour attirer l'attention de son amant en mettant sa main sur son dos, Magnus se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, alors Magnus savait que Alec voulait lui dire quelque chose, il hocha la tête, Alec se pencha alors vers lui et lui expliqua doucement la situation à l'oreille. Magnus avait un grand sourire de Cheshire, ce soir allait être une bonne soirée, et si lui et Alec pouvait être comme la marraine la bonne fée pour Simon, il le serait avec grand plaisir.

"Hm Simon?" Demanda Magnus.

"Moui." Simon lui répondit la bouche pleine.

"Premièrement arrête de manger comme un cochon tu vas faire fuir tes prétendants potentiels et deuxièmement, est-ce que ça te dérange si avec Alec on te laisse 5 petites minutes? On aimerait bien allez danser?"

Simon avala sa bouchée et s'essuya la bouche. "Premièrement je ne mange pas comme un cochon…ou presque et je n'ai aucun prétendant, deuxièmement, tu n'as même pas à poser la question, vous avez déjà fait tellement pour moi, il est hors de question que vous soyez mes baby-sitter et que je vous gâche la soirée, alors allez-y faites vous plaisir et dansés jusqu'au bout de la nuit." Finit Simon en riant.

Magnus et Alec le remercièrent et s'éloignèrent. Simon se concentrait maintenant sur la musique et il bougea légèrement la tête en rythme lorsqu'un homme l'aborda. Simon se retourna vers lui et…oh il s'était trompé ce n'était pas juste un homme mais un ange ou un dieu, même avec son masque il le savait. L'homme qui avait l'air d'avoir à peu près son âge était légèrement plus petit que lui, il avait les cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un bruns, chauds, intense et profonds, il avait une bouche pulpeuse qui avait l'air très douce et une peau de bronze. Il portait un costume rouge, tirant sur le noir avec une chemise blanche. Il trouvait son masque magnifique et unique, il était doré avec des touches de rouges et noirs qui complétaient son costume mais ce qu'il aimait le plus c'était les notes de musique qui ornaient le contour de son œil gauche. Cet homme était non seulement magnifique mais il avait bon goût.

 

~~~~~

 

"Bonsoir." Dit doucement Raphaël. L'homme se retourna vers lui et Raphaël ne regrettait pas d'être venu lui parler, le jeune homme avait les cheveux bruns, des yeux brillant d'un ton chocolat, un sourire rayonnant, celui qui avait attiré son attention, un teint clair, il portait un costume bleu nuit avec une chemise blanche qui lui allait parfaitement, et son masque reflétait il en était sûr sa personnalité, il était entièrement doré avec quelques perles en relief et surtout au niveau du front il y avait un soleil, c'était beau, simple et unique à la fois.

Le jeune homme lui répondit timidement. "Hm…Bonsoir."

Raphaël se trouvait stupide, il était venu lui parler sans penser à quoi lui dire et maintenant il devait improviser et trouver un sujet de discussion. "J'aime beaucoup votre masque, il est vraiment très original."

Le garçon baissa légèrement la tête pour essayer de cacher son rougissement, sans succès. "Merci, c'est un ami qui l'a fabriqué…J'aime bien le votre aussi, surtout les notes de musiques."

"Vous direz à votre ami qu'il est très doué, et je vous remercie, j'aime la musique, je joue du piano. Est-ce que vous jouez d'un instrument?"

Le garçon releva la tête. "Je lui dirais. Le piano est un instrument vraiment beau quand on sait en jouer, ce qui n'est pas mon cas." Il ria légèrement, Raphaël le suivit. "Malheureusement je ne joue d'aucun instrument même si j'ai toujours voulu apprendre la guitare."

"Oh vraiment, c'est dommage, vous devriez le faire si c'est ce que vous voulez depuis longtemps, je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir plusieurs personne capable de vous apprendre à en jouer dans le village."

"Hm, oui sûrement mais je…J'ai le temps d'apprendre plus tard." Raphaël avait envie de se frapper, il avait mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise, il changea alors complètement de sujet.

"Alors vous êtes venus pour le prince?"

"Non, pas spécialement, enfin je veux dire…Si…Mais non…Je…Pour être honnête je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble, je n'habite pas dans le village même et je ne sors pas souvent alors…J'avoue que j'aimerais bien rencontrer quelqu'un, mais je me fiche que ce soit un prince ou une princesse, ou un paysan ou une paysanne, tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est sa personnalité et si cette personne me plaît et…Oh mon dieu je suis désolé, quand je suis nerveux je ne peux pas m'arrêté de parler…Pardonnez-moi."

Raphaël cacha son rire derrière sa main, cet homme était adorable et il était tellement heureux que cet homme ne connaisse pas son apparence, ça le rendait encore plus sincère et intéressant. "Ne vous excusez pas, ni de ne pas connaître le prince et encore moins de parler autant, je trouve cela très charmant. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vous rend nerveux?"

"Je…Oui mais pas d'une mauvaise manière, vous ne me mettez pas mal à l'aise ou autre. Et vous, êtes vous venus pour le prince?"

Raphaël avala, il n'aimait pas mentir, et il ne voulait vraiment pas dire de mensonge à ce garçon mais, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout de suite qui il était vraiment. "Non, pas vraiment non plus, à vrai dire, on pense la même chose, du moment que l'homme me plaît, c'est l'essentiel je me fiche du statut et du reste."

L'homme sourit de ses dents blanches étincelantes, sourire qui éblouit encore une fois Raphaël et lui demanda. "Vous êtes venus accompagnés?"

"Non, je suis venus seul et vous?" Evidemment Raphaël savait la réponse.

"Je suis venus avec deux amis, mais ils sont sur la piste de danse en ce moment." Le jeune homme se retourna pour les montrer à Raphaël, les 2 amis en question étaient en train de danser un slow en se regardant amoureusement.

"Ils sont très mignon ensemble."

"Oui, ils le sont, malgré leurs différences ils sont très bien assortis et follement amoureux." Dit Simon en les regardant avec tendresse.

"Euh…Est-ce que vous accepteriez de danser avec moi?" Demanda nerveusement Raphaël.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon tourna la tête si vite qu'il faillit se faire le coup du lapin, il devait rêver, ce merveilleux homme venait de l'inviter à danser, il le regardait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, il devait avoir l'air stupide mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre, enfin si il le savait mais pour une fois il était sans voix et les mots ne voulaient pas s'échapper de sa bouche.

"Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du vous demandez cela, nous venons juste de…"

"OUI. Pardon, je oui, j'adorerais." Simon le coupa.

L'homme lui fit un grand sourire. "Très bien alors." Il posa son verre fit une légère révérence et tendit sa main paume en l'air à Simon. Simon se débarrassa de son verre, fit à son tour une révérence et posa délicatement sa main sur celle de l'homme, celui-ci la lui serra légèrement et ils se dirigèrent tout les 2 au milieu de la piste de danse où se trouvait le reste des couples. Ils se positionnèrent, la main gauche de Simon dans la main droite de l'homme toutes les 2 dans les airs et sa main droite sur son épaule tandis que la main gauche du jeune homme se reposait doucement sur son dos. Ils commencèrent alors à se mouvoir lentement, se balançant au rythme de la valse, de gauche à droite puis d'avant en arrière, et se faisant tournoyer l'un et l'autre de temps en temps. Durant toute la danse leur yeux ne se quittèrent jamais et leur sourirent ne cessèrent de s'amplifier. Bien des minutes plus tard, ils ne savaient pas combien de danse ils avaient effectués jusqu'ici, mais ils s'en fichaient, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le monde et les autres couples n'existaient plus, comme si ils étaient dans une bulle, à croire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer, Simon ne croyait pas au coup de foudre mais ce soir il n'en était plus sûr. L'homme ce pencha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël passait une merveilleuse soirée en compagnie de l'homme au masque de soleil, il espérait que ce soir ne finirait jamais. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer et surtout aussi vite. Il n'avait pas compté leur nombre de danse mais maintenant il voulait juste s'isolé avec le jeune homme pour pouvoir discuter encore un peu plus.

"Est-ce que ça vous dirait d'aller prendre l'air dans un des jardins?" Murmura Raphaël

"J'aimerais mais est-ce que l'on a le droit? Je sais que le château nous est ouvert mais pas de partout."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, regardez c'est juste là bas." Raphaël montra à son cavalier le jardin qui se trouvait effectivement juste derrière l'une des portes menant à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme hocha la tête en souriant. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'extérieur ne remarquant pas le regard de toutes les personnes qui les observaient depuis un petit moment.

 

~~~~~

 

Magnus et Alec dansaient entrelacé et discutaient doucement. De loin on pouvait penser qu'ils étaient dans leur petit monde et ne voyaient rien d'autre que leur moitié, mais en fait ils observaient discrètement leur ami Simon et le mystérieux jeune qui étaient en train de danser, ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Alec et Magnus espéraient que cela allait aboutir à un futur heureux pour Simon, et quand ils aperçurent les 2 hommes s'éclipser tranquillement vers les jardins ils en étaient convaincus. Les 2 amoureux se regardèrent malicieusement, reprirent leur valse, leurs yeux ne se quittant plus.

 

~~~~~

 

Guadalupe observait son fils danser joyeusement avec l'homme au masque de soleil. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle avait presque envie de crier de joie et de rebondir de son siège, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse remarquer alors elle se retint. Enfin quelqu'un avait retenue l'attention de son petit prince, pas seulement pour une discussion mais aussi pour une danse et elle l'espérait, plus. Elle se releva d'un coup de son fauteuil et se pencha sur le balcon lorsqu'elle les vit se rendre dans les jardins. Elle attira alors l'attention de Ragnor et Lily qui observaient eux aussi avec un petit sourire satisfait leur meilleur ami et son inconnu.

"Ne laissé personne d'autre accéder aux jardins, je ne veux que personne soit susceptible de les déranger ou de les interrompre."

"Avec plaisir, reine." Répondirent Ragnor et Lily en chœur. Ils descendirent dans la salle de bal et se positionnèrent à côté de la porte qui mène aux jardins, pour empêcher quiconque de passer. D'ailleurs peu de temps après un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à l'air sombre essaya discrètement de passer, mais il fut arrêter à son mécontentement par les 2 gardiens des jardins.

 

~~~~~

 

Valentine s'ennuyait terriblement, ses deux idiots de fils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer pour savoir lequel plairait le plus au prince, mais fallait-il encore le trouver, malheureusement avec cette idée stupide de bal masqué il était impossible de savoir lequel de tout ces hommes était celui de la famille royale, certes il avait déjà aperçut Raphaël Santiago lors de différentes soirées mondaines, il savait à peu près à quoi il ressemblait, mais il ne saurait le reconnaître complètement. Il essayait de repérer tout les hommes qui répondaient aux critères physiques du prince, puis envoyait leurs fils leur parler sans succès. La plupart des hommes refusaient de leur parler soit parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas le futur roi, soit parce qu'ils étaient vite ennuyer par le manque d'intelligence de ceux-ci. Pour l'instant cette soirée était un vrai fiasco, mais Valentine n'abandonnait pas, il continuait de chercher lorsqu'il aperçut deux hommes en train de danser, le premier correspondait à la description du prince et le deuxième avec ses cheveux bruns lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui, il décida alors de se rapprocher pour les observer avec plus d'attention, mais ceux-ci s'éloignèrent pour se diriger dehors. Valentine attendit un peu avant de se mettre à leur poursuite mais arrivé vers la porte de sortie il fut stopper par un homme et une femme qui lui dirent que les extérieurs étaient interdits aux invités, ils devaient sûrement travailler pour la reine. Il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ses deux fils, très en colère de la tournure de cette satanée soirée.

 

~~~~~

 

Cela faisait au moins une demie heure que Simon et son homme charmant avaient rejoins l'extérieur, l'air frais leur caressant le visage. Ils avaient parlés, rigolés, marchés et même dansés, la musique pouvant être entendus de dehors, sous le ciel dégagé, exposant les étoiles brillantes, la lune reflétant sur leur masque et maintenant ils étaient assis sur un banc, la main de Simon emprisonnée sous celle de l'homme. Ils se regardaient en silence, leurs yeux pétillants et leurs sourires timides mais étincelants. Simon se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, cela pouvait paraitre fou parce qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer, mais il avait terriblement envie d'embrasser ce garçon, sa timidité et sa peur du rejet l'en empêchèrent mais à son grand bonheur l'autre homme se pencha doucement vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage, lui demandant l'autorisation. Simon hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël n'avait qu'une seule envie depuis qu'ils étaient assis sur ce banc, embrasser ce garçon qui faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement. Il vit le regard de l'homme descendre sur sa bouche puis remonter vers ses yeux et se mordre la lèvre. Raphaël comprit que son désir était réciproque, il se rapprocha alors s'arrêtant juste devant son visage, lui demandant la permission et lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, Raphaël sourit et ferma la distance restante entre eux. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son cavalier, ses lèvres étaient froides mais douce, c'était un baiser léger, juste bouche contre bouche, presque chaste et court, mais suffisant pour un premier baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Raphaël posa la partie du masque couvrant son front sur celui du garçon, qui avait rouvert les yeux et lui souriait de son sourire éblouissant. Raphaël allait prendre la parole lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge. Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la source du bruit, devant eux se tenait un homme et une jeune femme qui regardaient Raphaël avec un sourire malicieux. Raphaël roula des yeux, il se demandait à ce moment là pourquoi il était ami avec Ragnor et Lily. Il fit bien sûr comme s'il ne les connaissait pas pour ne pas se faire démasquer, même si il avait entièrement confiance en son soleil, il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui dire la vérité.

Ragnor ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Lily le devança. "Nous sommes sincèrement désolé de vous déranger, mais la reine va bientôt descendre pour faire un discours et…éventuellement une annonce à propos de son fils, toutes les personnes présentes sont invités à se rendre dans la salle." Lily insista sur le mot fils.

Raphaël comprit le message, il devait abandonner son cavalier pour aller discuter avec sa mère. Ils retournèrent tout les 4 dans la salle. Raphaël repéra les amis de Simon, lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il avait besoin d'aller dans un endroit où lui seul pouvait aller, ce qui fit rire Simon, et qu'il reviendrait vite. Raphaël attendit que Simon s'éloigne et suivit discrètement Lily et Ragnor jusqu'au balcon pour rejoindre sa mère, celle-ci l'attendant, apparemment très satisfaite, elle avait dû voir tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis "sa cachette".

"Alors, tu passes une bonne soirée?" Demanda Guadalupe malicieusement.

Raphaël roula des yeux mais sourit à sa mère. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me pose la question, puisque tu connais déjà la réponse."

"Oh mon fils, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi." Elle le prit dans ses bras.

" _Mamá_ , je…ne t'emballe pas s'il te plaît. Il ne sait pas qui je suis vraiment, il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait le prince…moi."

Guadalupe se recula. "Justement, cela veux dire que tu lui plais pour qui tu es toi, pas ce que tu es."

Raphaël soupira, il avait peur que l'homme au masque de soleil lui en veuille de lui avoir menti et ne veuille plus de lui une fois qu'il saurait la vérité. "Mais si…"

Il fut coupé par sa mère qui prit son menton entre ses doigts. " _Corazón mío_ , tu es une personne extraordinaire, avec le plus grand cœur que je n'ai jamais vu. Si cet homme t'aime bien sans savoir qui tu es alors il va t'adorer quand il le sera, il va peut être, être un petit surpris quand il va l'apprendre, et il va peut être falloir le rassurer et lui faire comprendre que ça ne changera rien, mais s'il te plaît, si tu es vraiment attiré par ce jeune homme, promet moi que tu vas te battre pour lui, pour ton bonheur, pour toi et pour vous."

Raphaël enlaça tendrement sa mère. "Je te le promets, je vais le faire parce que c'est avec lui que je veux être. Merci _Mamá_."

"Tu es prêt? Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on annonce aux habitants de ce royaume que tu as trouvé ton prince et ton futur mari."

Raphaël souffla. "Oui, je suis prêt. Allons-y."

Ils descendirent avec le reste de la famille et leurs employés les plus proches à la salle de bal. Raphaël aperçut le jeune homme et le rejoint.

Raphaël posa une main sur le dos de son cavalier. "Hey."

 

~~~~~

 

Simon sentit une main sur son dos, il tourna la tête, vit son homme charmant et lui sourit. "Hey." Il se retourna vers Magnus et Alec qui les regardait en souriant. "Je vous présente mes deux amis, Alec Lightwood et Magnus Bane, Magnus, Alec je vous présente…Oh mon dieu, c'est…c'est très gênant je…" Il baissa la tête dans la honte. "Je ne sais même pas votre nom, je ne l'ai même pas demandé et…"

L'homme le coupa en riant doucement. "Ne vous inquiétez je ne l'ai pas fait non plus." Il redevint sérieux. "Je…Il y a quelque chose que je vais devoir vous dire. Je m'appel Raphaël et je…" La voix de la reine le coupa. Tout le monde dans la salle se tut et portèrent leur attention vers la famille royale.

La reine fit un discours de remerciement pour toutes les personnes qui se sont déplacés et sont venues à ce bal, elle espérait que tout le monde s'étaient amusés et avaient passés une bonne soirée. Puis elle dit qu'elle avait une annonce à faire à propos de son premier fils, le prince, qu'elle invita à venir la rejoindre.

Simon vit le jeune homme, Raphaël, s'avancer lentement, celui-ci se tourna vers lui et lui murmura qu'il était désolé puis reprit sa marche. Simon ne comprenait pas, jusqu'à qu'il vit Raphaël se diriger vers la famille royale et se positionner au côté de la reine et enlever son masque. Ce n'était pas possible, l'homme avec qui il avait passé toute la soirée, celui avec qui il avait parlé, dansé et qu'il avait embrassé était le prince, le vrai prince. Simon avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Quand le prince saurait qui il était vraiment il regretterait d'avoir perdu sa soirée avec lui, il en était sûr. Un prince ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à un pauvre type comme lui, un serviteur. Il retint ses larmes. Magnus et Alec qui avaient du sentir son changement d'humeur se rapprochèrent de lui et lui caressèrent le dos pour le réconforter.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël s'éloigna de Simon le cœur gros. Il se positionna à coté de sa mère qui lui fit un sourire rassurant et enleva son masque. Un silence suivit, vite remplacé par des chuchotements et des murmures le concernant. Guadalupe fit cesser le brouhaha en prenant la parole.

"Mon fils aimerait dire quelque chose d'important."

Raphaël souffla, se racla la gorge et regarda en direction de son cavalier. "J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier toutes les personnes ici présentes d'être venue et j'espère sincèrement que vous avez tous passez une bonne soirée. J'aimerais aussi m'excusez auprès de tous, pour vous avoir peut être menti sur mon identité, mais c'était nécessaire." Raphaël se retourna vers sa mère. "Maman, je sais qu'au début je n'étais pas très convaincu par l'idée de se bal en mon honneur, en quelque sorte, mais maintenant je ne peux que te remercier parce que ce soir j'ai rencontré un homme." Il se tourna de nouveau vers son soleil et ne le lâcha pas des yeux. "Un homme bon, gentil, drôle, charmant, qui a attiré mon attention en un simple mais magnifique sourire et une personnalité rayonnante, et qui plus est se fiche totalement de mon statut, enfin je l'espère." Raphaël s'avança alors, il l'espérait, vers son futur compagnon. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui, celui-ci avait la tête baissé. Raphaël lui releva le menton avec les doigts pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Je sais que cela peux paraître fou parce que l'on vient juste de se rencontrer mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant et…et je…Je ne vous demande pas en mariage ne vous inquiétez pas, mais j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à mieux vous connaître et sortir avec vous. Je suis prêt à vous faire la court encore et encore jusqu'à que vous disiez oui. Je sais que je vous ai menti, mais cela ne change rien. L'homme qui est devant vous, le prince est exactement le même avec qui vous avez passé votre soirée, je suis le même Raphaël, je vous le promets, et jamais je ne vous demanderais de changer quoi que ce soit chez vous ou votre vie."

 

~~~~~

 

Simon était presque en larme en écoutant son prince lui confesser son attirance pour lui, il était tellement doux et gentil. Il se rendit compte que Raphaël attendait une réponse.

"Je…Je ne suis pas qui vous pensez, je ne suis pas riche ou un noble ou même juste quelqu'un. Je ne suis personne et je serais une nuisance pour vous et je suis désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps mais je ne vous mérite pas…Je…"

Raphaël le coupa et emprisonna son visage entre ses grandes mains douces. "Ne dîtes pas ça, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je me fiche totalement de votre statut ou de votre mode de vie, de votre métier, votre habitat, tout cela n'a aucune importance pour moi. Vous venez de me faire passez la plus belle nuit de ma vie et je veux que cela continue. Je sais que mon attirance pour vous est réciproque alors si votre seul peur est que je sois déçu, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas et ne sera jamais le cas, alors s'il vous plaît dites oui."

Tous les doutes et peurs de Simon s'effacèrent en un instant…pour le moment. "Oui, vous êtes tout ce que je veux et que j'ai toujours voulu." Son sourire illumina son visage, sourire que Raphaël lui rendit.

"Est-ce que je peux?" Demanda Raphaël.

"De quoi?" Raphaël tira légèrement sur les rubans qui retenaient le masque de Simon sur son visage. "Oh…Oui d'accord." Raphaël s'apprêtait à lui retirer son masque lorsque les premiers coups de minuit sonnèrent. Simon paniqua, il devait absolument rentrer avant Valentine. "Oh mon dieu je suis désolé je dois y aller." Il s'écarta de Raphaël.

"Quoi, non, pourquoi?" Raphaël le retint par la main.

"Je ne peux pas vous le dire je suis sincèrement désolé, il faut que je rentre chez moi tout de suite." Simon commença à courir pour sortir du château sous le regard effaré de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Raphaël lui courait après. "Attendez dites moi au moins votre nom que je puisse vous retrouver facilement."

Mais Simon ne l'écouta pas et courut encore plus vite, il descendit les escaliers 4 à 4 lorsque son masque se détacha et tomba par terre, Simon se retourna pour le ramasser mais il vit au loin son prince courir vers lui, alors il le laissa à terre et se remit à courir. Il atteint la sortit du château et se dirigea vers sa demeure en passant par des petits chemins impossible d'accès aux calèches. Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et espérait que Valentine n'était pas parti avant lui. Après une course folle il arriva enfin chez lui, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes ce qui était bon signe. Il alla dans sa chambre, prit une douche rapide, se changea, alla cacher son costume dans son placard, se décoiffa, mit un petit peu de poussière sur son visage, prit son balai et alla faire semblant de nettoyer.

 

~~~~~

 

Magnus s'apprêtait à courir après Simon, mais Alec le retint en secouant la tête.

"Mais chéri…" Commença Magnus mais il fut coupé par son petit ami.

"Non, laisse le Magnus, il devait partir et tu le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger, le prince va le retrouver d'accord, et si il le faut, on l'aidera."

Magnus sourit doucement, Alec avait raison et il le savait, mais il fut encore plus confiant quand le prince revint avec le masque de Simon en main et un air déterminé ornant son visage, congédiant tout le monde et s'en allant dans les partie réservé à la famille royale. Magnus et Alec rentrèrent chez eux et se couchèrent tendrement enlacés.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël avait envoyé ses gardes à la poursuite du jeune homme il devait absolument le retrouver avant de le perdre à tout jamais, mais malgré toutes les patrouilles l'homme avait été introuvable. Heureusement celui-ci avait fait tomber son masque que Raphaël garda précieusement entre ses mains. Il fit demi tour, rentra dans le château et annonça la fin de la soirée. Il avait une idée pour retrouver son soleil. Le lendemain il irait faire le tour du village pour faire essayer son masque à tous les hommes bruns. Il rejoignit sa mère pour lui faire part de son idée, celle-ci étant ravi, elle demanda à ses employés de s'affairer à une tâche bien particulière.

 

~~~~~

 

Le lendemain matin un grand groupe de personnes se bousculaient devant les murs du château, la raison de cet engouement était une affiche expliquant que le prince voulait retrouver l'homme d'hier soir, et que pour cela il visiterait chaque maison et magasin du royaume dans la journée, bien évidemment la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre.

 

~~~~~

 

"Aleeeeeeeec." Cria Magnus gaiement en fermant la porte de leur maison.

"Hm, quoi?" Alec venait de se réveiller et estimait qu'il était trop tôt pour la gaieté de son petit ami.

Magnus avança en souriant vers son petit ami, l'enlaça et lui donna un léger baiser. "Le prince Raphaël à laissé une proclamation sur les mur du château, tout le monde en parle dans le royaume. Il est écrit qu'aujourd'hui il ferait le tour du royaume pour retrouver Simon."

"Tu vois je te l'avais dit, tout va bien se passer. Ils vont avoir leur fin heureuse, comme nous." Alec dit en enlaçant son petit ami et se pencha pour un baiser que Magnus lui accorda avec grand plaisir. Le baiser était cette fois plus long, plus langoureux, plus passionné, qui finit dans leur chambre, dans leur lit nu et en sueur.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon s'occupait de ses différentes tâches journalières comme si la soirée d'hier n'était jamais arrivée, même si il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser, quand il en entendit Valentine crier son prénom.

"Simon? Simon? Mais où est ce petit bon à rien." Valentine était au milieu des escaliers quand Simon lui répondit un balai à la main.

"Oui Valentine que se passe t-il?"

"Où sont les garçons?"

"Je crois qu'ils dorment encore."

"Roh, ne reste pas là planter comme une souche, viens donc apporter le petit-déjeuner. Et dépêche toi!"

Simon courut préparer les plateaux, il n'avait pas du tout envie de subir la mauvaise humeur de Valentine.

 

~~~~~

 

Á l'étage Valentine réveillait ses fils en vitesse, qui se demandaient pourquoi ils devaient se lever si tôt, surtout après le fiasco d'hier soir.

"Tout le monde dans le royaume ne parle que de ça." Dit Valentine en ouvrant grand les rideaux de la chambre de Jace. "Vite il sera là d'une minute à l'autre."

Christopher arriva dans la chambre de son frère et demanda. "Qui ça?"

"Le prince, il à envoyé ses gardes toutes la nuit à la recherche de se garçon."

"Quel garçon?" Dirent en chœur les deux garçons encore à moitié endormis.

"Ce garçon, celui qui s'est enfuie et à perdu son masque au bal hier soir. On dit que le prince est fou amoureux de lui et qu'il fera tout pour le retrouver."

Simon qui venait d'arriver devant la porte et qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation fit tomber son plateau en entendant cette information.

"Petit imbécile maladroit. Idiot, ramasse ça et aides mes garçons à s'habiller." Cria Valentine.

"Pourquoi faire?" Dit Jace en baillant.

"Si le prince est amoureux de ce garçon je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait se préparer." Christopher tira la couverture sur son corps et se cacha dessous.

"Ecoutez moi bien tout les deux." Dit Valentine en jetant la couverture hors du lit. "Il y a encore une chance pour que l'un de vous se fasse épouser."

Jace et Christopher s'assirent immédiatement dans leur lit, interloqué. "Le prince?" "Mais pourquoi papa?".

"Ecoutez bien ceci. Personne pas même le prince ne sait qui est ce jeune homme, le masque est le seul indice, et la reine à ordonnée qu'on le fasse essayer à tout les hommes bruns du royaume, et si il le retrouve vous pouvez être sûr qu'il l'épousera."

Jace et Christopher sautèrent hors du lit. "Son mari.", "Son mari."

"Mais attendez père, vous avez dit brun, nous sommes tout les deux blonds." Dit Jace.

"Oui cela est vrai, mais j'ai pensé à tout ne vous inquiétez pas mes enfants, je vais vous teindre les cheveux."

"Quoi?" s'écrièrent-ils en chœur. "Mais, non père s'il vous plaît…"

"Assez. Vous voulez épouser le prince oui ou non?"

"Oui père."

"Très bien alors c'est réglé. Simon, préparent leurs affaires immédiatement." Valentine entassa une pile de vêtement dans les bras de Simon, mais celui-ci rêvassait et n'écoutait plus rien, il était dans son propre monde, comme si il était encore au bal hier soir, dansant avec son prince.

"Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, il faut qu'ils aillent s'habiller, dépêche toi." Mais Simon lui redonna la pile de vêtement et s'éloigna en se murmurant à lui-même.

"Oui s'habiller, je ne peux pas me présenter au prince habiller comme ça." Et il partit dans sa chambre en faisant quelques mouvements de danse, qui ne passèrent pas inaperçu aux yeux de Valentine, qui comprit. Maintenant il savait pourquoi est-ce que cet homme au bal lui rappelait quelqu'un. Ce satané vaurien lui avait désobéi et avait sur séduire le prince. Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Valentine suivit discrètement Simon jusqu'à sa chambre. Simon était en train de se coiffer, il regarda dans son miroir lorsqu'il aperçut Valentine enlever la clé de la serrure de sa chambre.

"Oh non, je vous en prie." Simon courut jusqu'à la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir mais il était trop tard, Valentine l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre, gardant précieusement la clé dans sa poche.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël était assis, le masque de son prince en main, presque endormi, dans la calèche royale. Il avait déjà visité toutes les maisons du royaume, sans succès, il ne lui restait plus qu'une sorte de vieux château, là où il allait maintenant, qui se trouvait à l'opposé de sa demeure et les commerces du village qui se trouvait entre eux. Lily qui était assise à côté de lui baillait et s'apprêtait aussi à sombrer lorsque Ragnor transformé en cochet pour l'occasion freina d'un coup et joua un petit air de trompette pour avertir de leur présence aux habitants. Lily et Raphaël sortirent de la calèche tandis que Ragnor attachait les chevaux à un petit arbre puis ils se dirigèrent tout les 3 vers la porte.

 

~~~~~

 

Jace et Christopher qui avaient entendu la musique royal, coururent jusqu'à la fenêtre.

"Père". "Père." "Il est là.". "Le prince." Dirent-ils en chœur.

"Est-ce que je suis bien?" Demanda Jace en se regardant dans le miroir et passant sa main dans ses cheveux maintenant bruns.

"Du calme, mes enfants. Mais souvenez-vous c'est votre dernière chance, ne me décevez pas." Valentine dit et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, accueillant le prince et ses 2 serviteurs. "Vous honorez notre humble demeure. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes garçons, Jace et Christopher, qui firent tout 2 la révérence.

 

~~~~~

 

"Vôtre grâce." Dit le premier garçon avec un ton mielleux. Raphaël avait envie de se frapper le front, avec ou sans masque ils pouvaient voir et entendre que ce garçon et l'autre n'était pas son cavalier d'hier soir, L'un avait les yeux bleus et l'autre les yeux vairons, un bleu et un marron, de plus leur cheveux avait une fausse couleur de brun. Il lança un regard désespéré à Lily et Ragnor qui déplia et lut une proclamation répétant l'objet de leur visite.

Lorsque Lily sortit le masque l'un des deux garçons s'écria avec une voix criarde. "Mais c'est mon masque."

Mais l'autre répliqua immédiatement. "Elle est bien bonne celle là, c'est le mien."

Ils coururent vers Lily pour essayer d'attraper le masque, qui heureusement les esquiva.

"Les garçons, les garçons. Un peu de tenue." Les arrêta Valentine avec une fausse modestie. "Excusez les votre grâce." "Hm par ailleurs vous avez l'air épuisé, voulez-vous du thé?"

"Hm, non merci j'aimerais juste faire essayer les masques au plus vite, je vous remercie." Raphaël se forçait de rester poli face à ses personnes mesquines qui le voulaient juste pour son argent, il savait que ces deux hommes n'étaient pas son soleil mais il devait respecter sa parole et leur faire essayer le masque.

"Oui bien sûr. Jace mon chéri." Lily s'approcha de lui et attacha le masque. Mais comme prévu celui-ci était trop petit et ne s'ajustait pas du tout à son visage, il lui serrait la tête.

Le fameux Jace s'énerva quelque peux auprès de Lily. "Je suis sûr que vous l'avez mal attaché c'est pour cela qu'il est serré."

Lily roula des yeux. "Non, cela ne change rien, c'est juste que ce n'est pas votre masque." Elle retira le masque et se dirigea sans joie vers le frère, cette fois ci le masque était trop grand, il lui tombait du nez, et la pauvre Lily eu le droit à la même réflexion.

Raphaël se mit en colère, il en avait marre et était désespéré que son soleil soit introuvable. "Bon ça suffit! Arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps."

"Oh votre grâce je suis atrocement confus. Cela ne se reproduira pas."

"Non c'est sûr. Nous allons prendre congé maintenant sauf si il habite ici un autre garçon."

"Bien sûr que non, il n'y a personne d'autre votre grâce."

"Tant mieux. Lily, Ragnor venez on s'en va d'ici et sans regret."

Raphaël et Lily se réinstallèrent dans la calèche tandis que Ragnor repris sa place en tant que cochet.

Raphaël soupira. "Lily je sais que j'ai promis à ma mère de ne pas abandonner mais…"

"Hey, on va le retrouver d'accord, même si on doit y passer 1 semaine ou plus, on le fera."

Raphaël lui sourit, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans sa famille et sans ses amis. "Tu as raison. Merci. Allez Ragnor direction les commerces."

Les chevaux se mirent aux trots, quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent dans le quartier commerciale du royaume, ils le traversèrent pour aller garer les chevaux le plus près possible du château mais arrivé en plein milieu Raphaël aperçu quelque chose.

"Ragnor arrête toi!" Raphaël cria. Les chevaux se stoppèrent d'un coup faisant basculer Lily en avant qui faillit tomber.

"Hey mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi tu nous as fait arrêter en plein milieu." Demanda Lily, tapant sur le bras de Raphaël. 

"Regarde Lily." Il lui montra du doigt une petite boutique, une sorte d'armurerie, mais en vitrine il y avait quelques masques. Il était sûr que c'était là où son cavalier avait acheté le sien. Il prit la main de Lily et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la calèche. "Ragnor va garer les chevaux et rejoins nous devant cette boutique d'armes."

Ragnor revint quelques minutes plus tard, Lily et Raphaël l'attendant impatiemment. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du magasin, regardant autour d'eux ils remarquèrent 2 hommes discutant tranquillement derrière le comptoir mais…Raphaël les reconnus immédiatement, c'était difficile de ne pas le faire vu leur physique, il s'agissait des deux amis de son futur prince, ceux qui étaient avec lui hier soir, il reprenait de plus en plus espoir, ils pourraient lui dire ou leur ami se cachait. Apparemment les 2 hommes ne les avaient pas entendus alors Raphaël se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention, leur regard se détournant de l'autre et atterrir sur lui, un grand sourire se formant sur leur visage, ils étaient aussi heureux de le voir que lui de les avoir trouvé.

"Prince Santiago, bonjour." Salua le premier, c'était le plus petit à la peau doré, il s'appelait Magnus.

"Bonjour, messieurs, je suis content de vous revoir, vraiment. Vous allez pouvoir m'aider."

"Oui bien sur votre altesse." Dit le grand, qui se nommait Alec.

"Je vous en prie appelez-moi Raphaël. Écoutez, je suis épuisé, j'ai fais le tour des maisons du royaume et je ne l'ai pas retrouvé et… D'abord j'ai vraiment besoin de connaître son nom pour arrêter de lui donner des surnoms dans ma tête." Il ricana légèrement de honte.

"Simon, Simon Lewis." Dit Magnus.

"Simon, il faut que je retrouve Simon." Maintenant qu'il savait son nom il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas de s'arrêter de le prononcer, il sonnait tellement bien venant de sa bouche.

"Vous avez dit que vous aviez fait le tour du royaume, mais est-ce que vous êtes allez au vieux château, celui juste en face de votre demeure."

Raphaël fronça les sourcils. "Oui j'en reviens juste, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y retourner, les personnes qui habitent la bas sont…Je crois que je n'ai même pas de mot pour décrire leur cupidité et leur stupidité. Attendez, ne me dîtes pas qu'il habite avec ses gens."

"Qu'est-ce que Valentine à encore fait à Simon." Marmonna Alec, mais Raphaël l'entendit et il était très énervé, non seulement ces gens lui avaient fait perdre du temps, il lui avait menti et retenait son prince prisonnier. Il serra les poings si forts que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches.

"Il faut aller le libérer." Dit Raphaël en regardant Lily et Ragnor qui hochèrent la tête un air déterminé inscrit sur leur visage.

"Ohhhhhh, on dirait un conte de fée, le prince qui va libérer sa princesse enfermé dans sa tour, sauf que là c'est deux princes, c'est adorable." Magnus dit en sautillant, les yeux brillants, faisant rouler des yeux, mais sourire avec amusement toutes les autres personnes présents dans la pièce.

"On va vous accompagner. Mais il faut y aller à pied, la calèche risque de trop attirer l'attention." Dit Alec.

"Oui vous avez raison. Lily, Ragnor, vous retournerez à l'intérieur pour faire diversion, faites leur ce que vous-voulez. Quand à nous" Dit-il en se tournant vers Magnus et Alec. "On fouillera d'abord les extérieurs à la recherche d'une fenêtre ou un endroit situé en hauteur et inaccessible." Tout le monde hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers l'ancien château.

 

~~~~~

 

Ils étaient arrivés une dizaine de minutes plus tard éreinté et à bout de souffle d'avoir couru tout le long du chemin. Ils s'étaient caché derrières des buissons en attendant quelques minutes après que Ragnor et Lily soient rentrés détournant l'attention des occupants. Ils avancèrent alors lentement vers l'arrière du château où se trouvait un petit puits qui était entouré d'un ancien jardin maintenant délabré, seul quelques fleurs avaient résistés, sûrement grâce à Simon. Ils regardèrent de droite à gauche d'abord inutilement puis levèrent la tête pour y découvrir une petite fenêtre ouverte, elle était très haute et complètement isolé du reste du château, ça ressemblait plus à une fenêtre de grenier, plutôt qu'a une chambre, un endroit parfait pour faire vivre quelqu'un qu'on méprise. Raphaël se promit de libérer Simon et de le venger. Il devait trouver un moyen d'attirer son attention sans attirer celle des autres habitants.

Tout le monde réfléchissait, ils devaient se dépêcher, Ragnor et Lily ne pourraient pas les divertir trop longtemps sans se faire remarquer.

Alec qui regardait aux alentours vit un cercle remplit de petits cailloux. "Hey regarder, ça pourrait nous être utile." Raphaël et Magnus hochait la tête en accord. Alec étant le plus grand, ils le laissèrent viser la fenêtre. Les 2 premières tentatives furent infructueuses, mais au bout de la troisième, ils virent presque au ralentit le caillou se diriger vers la fenêtre et atterrir à l'intérieur de la pièce, espérant que ça suffirait à attiser la curiosité de Simon et de regarder en bas. A peine 1 minute après ils virent le caillou revenir à leur pied et le propriétaire les regarder étrangement mais souriant largement. C'était lui, son soleil, il était encore plus beau sans son masque. Il était maintenant tant d'aller le chercher, et il se fichait si il devait utiliser la manière forte, il n'aurait aucun scrupule.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon était allé se réfugier dans son lit et il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était coincé, mais le pire c'est qu'il avait pu entendre tout ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt en bas. Même si savoir que Raphaël le cherchait et qu'il n'était bien évidemment pas du tout tombé dans le piège de Valentine et qu'il avait envie de sortir d'ici au plus vite, le rendait heureux, la tristesse de savoir qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds ici et ne le retrouverait donc sûrement jamais, et même pire qu'il pense que peut être il ne voulait pas être retrouvé par Raphaël…Il se remit à pleurer de plus belle, mais un bruit le sortit de ses sombres pensées, il releva la tête et regarda autour de sa chambre à la recherche de la source du bruit, son regard se posa par terre et il vit un petit caillou sur le sol. Il se leva, essuya ses larmes avec ses manches, se pencha pour ramasser la petite pierre et regarda en direction de sa fenêtre ouverte, il tendit l'oreille à la recherche de voix ou autre, mais il n'entendit rien alors il se contenta de jeter le caillou de là où il était venu puis se pencha sur le rebord de sa fenêtre pour regarder tout droit, en direction du château royal, son regard perdu dans la vague, puis vacilla vers le bas et se posa sur trois hommes et…Oh mon dieu son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire, Magnus, Alec et Raphaël était là, ils le regardaient et lui souriaient. Grâce à l'aide de ses deux amis il était revenu le chercher, le libérer. Il avait envie de hurler de joie mais il se retint surtout quand il vit les 3 hommes lui firent signent de se taire. Il avait bien compris qu'ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention, il fallait alors qu'il leur fasse comprendre qu'il était enfermé. Il leur fit alors un signe de clé tourné dans une porte. Ils hochèrent la tête et lui firent comprendre à son tour qu'il devait attendre tranquillement. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et attendit.

 

~~~~~

 

Il était enfin temps pour Raphaël de libérer Simon et il avait décidé de le faire de force. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte d'entrée, suivit de très près par Alec et Magnus, ils ne frappèrent même pas à la porte et rentrèrent directement, claquant la porte au passage. Tout le monde dans la pièce sursauta, Lily et Ragnor roulèrent des yeux à l'entrée théâtrale et dramatique de leur ami tandis que le couple rigolait doucement à l'ânerie du prince.

"Donnez-moi la clé?" Ordonna Raphaël en regardant Valentine droit dans les yeux. 

"Mais de quoi parlez-vous?" Valentine répondit de manière arrogante.

"Assez!" hurla Raphaël en tapant son poing sur la table juste à côté de lui. "Vous m'avez assez fait perdre mon temps comme ça. Donnez-moi la clé de la chambre de Simon, immédiatement."

"Ecoutez, il n'y a que moi et mes fils ici, vous…" Valentine commença d'une voix chevrotante, le prince commençait à lui faire peur, mais Raphaël le coupa en s'approchant rapidement de lui et le prit par le col de sa chemise.

"Vous allez regrettez d'avoir désobéi à mes ordres et ceux de la reine, de m'avoir prit pour un imbécile, d'avoir essayé de me faire croire que vos 2 abrutis de fils pouvaient être mon soleil et surtout d'avoir fait de Simon votre esclave…Mais…Je demanderais peut être à ma mère d'être un peu plus clément sur votre sentence si vous me donnez la clé." Valentine tremblait de peur maintenant, il attrapa la clé de sa poche et la tendit à Raphaël, qui se précipita en haut des escaliers pour libérer son prince. Valentine fit discrètement signe à ses fils, puis ils se dirigèrent en courant vers la sortie, essayant de s'enfuir, malheureusement pour eux, Magnus, Lily, Alec et Ragnor les en empêchèrent, leur ordonnèrent de se rasseoir et d'attendre.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon entendit le bruit de la clé qui tournait dans la serrure, il se leva de son lit et épousseta ses vêtements. La porte s'ouvrit et son prince Raphaël entra, il se retint de ne pas lui sauter dans les bras.

"Simon." Dit Raphaël avec un grand sourire. "Je vous ai enfin retrouvé."

"Oui, mon prince." Il s'avança lentement vers Raphaël. "Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé tant de soucis."

Raphaël caressa la joue de Simon. "Ne vous excusez pas. Vous êtes libre maintenant, et ce pour toujours, je vous le promets, je vous protégerais, vous ne serez plus jamais l'esclave de personne."

Raphaël lui sourit tendrement et se pencha légèrement pour un baiser, leur deuxième. Simon finalisa l'écart et posa sa bouche sur celle de son prince, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans le baiser. Raphaël passa ses bras autour du cou de Simon et celui-ci mis ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre. Leur baiser prit fin, leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, leurs yeux fermés, appréciant l'instant. Il était temps pour eux de redescendre, après tout ils avaient maintenant toute leurs vies pour passer des moments de tendresses à deux. Une fois en bas ils virent que tout le monde les attendaient avec plus ou moins de joie, évidemment Magnus, Alec, Lily et Ragnor étaient heureux de les voir main dans la main, en revanche Valentine bouillait de l'intérieur, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne se frotterait pas à la famille royale, il n'était pas fou, alors il se tut pensant que tout cela allait se terminer, et que finalement il ne perdrait que son homme à tout faire.

Simon et les autres étaient sur le point de partir lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta, contemplant sa maison les larmes aux yeux. Raphaël le vit et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

"Hey, ça va aller ils ne vous approcheront plus jamais."

Simon essuya des yeux avec la manche de son tee-shirt. "Je sais, ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que…cet endroit, c'était notre demeure, celle des mon père, de ma mère et de moi, c'est la seule chose qui me reste d'eux et, ça me brise le cœur de partir… " Il regarda Valentine, Jace et Christopher avec un regard noir, remplit de haine. "Et puis je ne peux pas abandonner mon cheval et mes poules, et pire de leur laisser alors que ça ne leur revient pas, ils ne méritent pas de vivre ici, surtout pas après ce qu'ils en ont fait."

Valentine se mit à rire de manière presque maniaque, on aurait dit un fou. "Ahahahaha, et oui tout cela m'appartient, ainsi qu'a mes deux fils, ta mère était tellement aveuglé qu'elle…"

"Fermez-la." Hurla Raphaël. "Vous vous fichez complètement de cette maison, tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est l'argent n'est-ce pas? Combien vous voulez?"

"Raphaël non ne gaspillez pas votre argent." Le supplia Simon.

"L'argent n'est pas un problème, et ce n'est pas du gaspillage au contraire c'est pour une bonne cause, et je vous l'ai dis, je ferais tout pour vous rendre heureux, ce château sera à vous de nouveau." Raphaël regarda de nouveau vers Valentine qui était abasourdi par la proposition du prince, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait lui donner de l'argent pour cette ruine. "Alors, combien?"

"Hm…Beaucoup. 1 million, de quoi pouvoir me racheter un plus grand château, me payer des serviteurs et pouvoir nous acheter tout ce que nous voulons à vie."

"Hm, d'accord. Alors écoutez-moi bien, dès que vous aurez l'argent, vous allez partir très loin de ce royaume, et ne jamais revenir, ni vous, ni vos fils, est-ce que c'est clair?"

"Très clair. Quand-est-ce que l'on aura l'argent? Dit Valentine satisfait.

"Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, vous allez l'avoir rapidement, dans moins d'un mois." Répondit Raphaël souriant faussement. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un corps lui sauta dans les bras. Simon enfouit sa tête dans son cou. "Merci, merci infiniment."

Raphaël le serra dans ses bras. "Il n'y a pas de quoi, mais en attendant vous allez venir vivre avec moi, d'accord?"

"Oui bien sûr…Je…Est-ce que ça veux dire que je vais rencontrer votre famille?" Dit Simon en rougissant, il était intimidé de rencontrer toute la famille royale.

Raphaël ricana doucement, Simon était adorable. "Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ils vont vous adorer, qui ne pourrait pas, et puis ils ne peuvent qu'aimer l'homme qui a volé mon cœur." Cela fit rougir Simon de plus belle qui cacha ses joues cramoisi dans le pull de Raphaël.

"Awwww." Dirent en chœur tous leurs amis.

 Ils partirent alors tous en direction du château royale, pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la reine Guadalupe.

 

~~~~~

 

Leurs arrivés au château était très attendu, à peine passer les grandes portes, ils furent accueilli par 4 enfants sautant partout autour d'eux et posant pleins de questions.

"Est-ce que tu l'as retrouvé?" Commença Diego.

"Est-ce qu'ils sont amoureux?" Dit Juan en regardant Alec et Magnus.

"Est-ce que c'est lui?" Demanda Rosa en s'approchant de Simon et en lui faisant un gros câlin. Simon fut surpris mais répondit avec joie en l'enlaçant.

"Est-ce qu'il va vivre ici?" Termina Angel.

Raphaël rigola et leur répondit. "Oui je l'ai retrouvé, oui ils sont amoureux, oui c'est lui et pour le moment oui."

"Les enfants ça suffit, laisser votre grand frère tranquille." Guadalupe qui avait été averti de l'arrivé de son fils descendit les escaliers pour les rejoindre. Sa démarche était royale, on aurait dit quelle flottait. Les fameux enfants coururent vers leur mère qui leur dit d'aller les attendre dans le salon, elle regardait son fils et l'homme du bal avec un regard tendre et fier.

"Maman, je te présente Simon, mon cavalier d'hier soir. Simon je vous présente ma mère, Guadalupe Santiago."

Simon fit une révérence, il était impressionné, gêné et intimidé mais il réussit à parler. "Bonjour reine Santiago, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer."

"Oh s'il vous plaît mon cher enfant, appelez moi Guadalupe, après tout, vous allez faire partie de notre famille." Guadalupe se rapprocha de Simon et posa sa main sur sa joue, ce qui le fit rougir. "Bienvenue dans la famille Simon, et sache que maintenant tu es ici chez toi." Elle se retourna vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Il est tellement mignon et il a l'air adorable, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi mon chéri." Raphaël resserra son étreinte et la remercia. Elle se recula et fut présenter à Alec et Magnus qui était considérer presque comme des chevaliers pour avoir aider Raphaël, puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon pour s'asseoir tranquillement sur les canapés et discuter tout en buvant du thé. Au bout d'un moment la discussion tourna en direction de la situation de Simon, qui leur expliqua toute l'histoire. Guadalupe accepta bien évidemment de l'aider à récupérer sa demeure et expulser ses horribles personnes de son royaume. Quelques heures plus tard Simon était officiellement adopté par tous les membres de la famille Santiago à son grand bonheur et celui de Raphaël. Alec et Magnus étaient rentrés chez eux, mais étaient les bienvenues aux châteaux quand ils le voulaient.

Plus tard dans la soirée ils avaient passés un agréable dîner, repas somptueux selon Simon, à apprendre à connaître encore plus leur nouvel hôte. Enfin la lune pointa le bout de son nez et tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher après cette longue journée. Raphaël montra sa chambre à Simon, qui était, en fait il n'avait pas les mots, il avait oublié ce que ça faisait de dormir dans une vrai chambre, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le remercier et à quel point il était reconnaissant alors il se contenta de l'embrasser, un tendre baiser de bonne nuit. Ils ne dormirent pas ensemble, ils voulaient tout les deux prendre leur temps, celui d'apprendre à connaître absolument tout sur l'autre et de renforcer leur sentiment l'un pour l'autre.

 

~~~~~

 

Un mois passa depuis les retrouvailles de Simon et de son prince. Une routine agréable et domestique c'était installé entre eux et le reste de la famille. Simon avait l'impression d'être chez lui et d'habiter ici depuis toujours. Tout les matins ils prenaient leurs petits déjeuner tous ensemble autour de la grande table de la salle à manger, Raphaël et Simon toujours assis l'un à côté de l'autre avec leurs mains entrelacées. Puis ils iraient tous faire leurs toilettes matinales chacun dans leurs salles de bain, chaque chambre ayant une salle de bain attenante, puis ils s'affairaient à des occupations différentes, parfois ils jouaient avec les frères et sœurs de Raphaël, d'autre jour ils prenaient le thé avec Guadalupe, certains jour ils allaient faire quelques courses aux villages avec Ragnor et Lily, puis en profitaient pour rendre visite à Magnus et Alec, mais surtout ils allaient souvent se promener juste tout les deux dans la forêt ou dans des endroit paisible, qu'ils considéraient comme des rendez-vous, des sorties en amoureux. Leur coup de foudre s'étaient confirmés, leurs sentiments étaient de plus en plus forts, Simon ne s'était pas sentit aussi épanoui depuis la mort de sa mère, mais il devait retourner vivre chez lui, seul. Raphaël était allé donner les 1 millions à Valentine et ses fils il y a quelques jours. Ils étaient définitivement partis hier. Il savait que Alec et Magnus viendrait lui rendre visite, Ragnor et Lily aussi, Raphaël et même sa famille, que lui pouvait se rendre au château royale quand il le voulait mais ce n'était pas pareil, ce ne serait plus pareil, il s'était tellement habitué à vivre avec eux, et maintenant il se retrouverait seul à nouveau, il savait que c'était sa décision, mais ça lui serrait le cœur quand même surtout quand il regardait les yeux remplit de tristesse de tout le monde, même si ils essayaient de le cacher, la petite dernière Rosa, que Simon adorait plus que tout, ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portail Rosa couru vers Simon qui s'accroupit pour l'accueillir dans ses bras, où elle se réfugia, cela brisa le cœur de tout le monde.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes." Dit Rosa en pleurs, son visage enfouit dans le cou de Simon et ses petits bras enroulés autour de son corps.

"Je suis obligé ma puce, mais tu sais que tu pourras venir me voir quand tu voudras et que moi je viendrais te rendre visite très souvent." Lui dit Simon en lui caressant le dos de haut en bas pour la réconforter.

"Mais pourquoi tu ne restes pas vivre ici, tu n'aimes plus grand frère?" Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Simon jeta un regard à Raphaël, même si ils le pensaient tout les deux, ils ne s'étaient pas encore dit ses 3 petits mots. "Bien sûr que si je l'…" Il s'arrêta, il ne voulait pas le lui dire pour la première fois de cette manière là. Il se recula légèrement pour regarder Rosa, il essuya ses larmes et lui dit." Cela n'a rien à voir avec ton frère Rosa, mais tu sais, j'ai une maison, et je dois y vivre."

"Mais non tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais nous on à une deuxième maison dans un autre royaume et maman dit que c'est notre maison de vacance quand elle en marre de ses fonctions, tu n'as qu'a garder cette maison pour prendre des vacances toi aussi, quand tu en auras marre de Rapha." Cela fit rire tout le monde, Rosa était si innocente, l'innocence et l'insouciance d'une enfant.

"Pourquoi vous rigolez, c'est vrai." Renchérit Rosa en les regardant avec des grands yeux. Comment est-ce que l'on pouvait résister à cette adorable petite fille.

"Je…" Simon regarda désespérément le reste des Santiago pour avoir leur aide, mais plutôt que de le soutenir ils se rangèrent du coté de Rosa.

"Rosa à raison." Commença Juan.

"Oui c'est vrai." Continua Angel.

"Hm, hm." Se contenta Diego en hochant la tête.

Lily, Ragnor, ainsi que Alec et Magnus qui était la spécialement pour l'occasion et le raccompagner chez lui, puis l'aider à se réinstaller, le regardèrent tous avec un léger sourire. Raphaël avait sa tête tournée vers le sol, il ne le regardait pas et se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Guadalupe prit alors la parole. "Simon tu sais que tu es ici chez toi et que je serais ravi, que tu emménage officiellement ici, mais je ne peux pas t'y obliger si tu ne le veux pas, c'est ta décision, mais sache que peux importe ton choix, on ne t'en voudra pas et l'on comprendra, tu feras toujours parti de notre famille ne t'en fais pas." Finit-elle avec un sourire sincère en direction de Simon.

Simon se retint de pleurer, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour les mériter. Il ne voulait pas partir, ils étaient sa famille maintenant, il n'oublierait jamais le passé, ses parents, qui il en est sûr voudraient qu'il reste vivre dans la demeure royal, mais il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant et puis comme l'a si bien dit Rosa, sa maison sera toujours sa maison, elle lui appartient, elle sera juste secondaire. Oui il avait prit sa décision et il le savait c'était la meilleure de sa vie. Il se releva lentement et s'avança vers Raphaël, il lui prit le menton dans sa main et lui releva la tête pour que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je reste?" Lui demanda Simon.

Raphaël soupira tout doucement. "Je…Je ne veux pas t'influencer…Je…" Mais il fût coupé par Simon. "Raphaël réponds moi sincèrement."

"Tu connais la réponse Simon. Bien sûr que oui je veux que tu restes, je veux que tu vives avec moi, avec nous, pour toujours…mais encore une fois c'est ton…" Cette fois se sont les lèvres de Simon qui le coupèrent dans son élan. Un baiser lent, tendre et passionné à la fois, mais tout de même chaste en présence du reste de sa famille. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ils avaient un grand sourire sur leur visage mais les joues de Raphaël étaient colorées d'un léger rose, c'était adorable.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" Crièrent tout le monde en cœur, ce qui accentua la coloration rouge de Raphaël.

"Bon et bien puisque tout le monde le veux, et moi aussi, je vais rester et je vais garder ma deuxième maison pour les jours difficiles. Il faut juste que j'aille récupérer mes poules et mon cheval, je ne peux pas les abandonner."

"Surtout pour votre intimité." Dit Diego en ricanant.

"Diego!" Cria Raphaël qui se dirigea vers lui et lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Guadalupe tapa dans ses mains et dit. "Bon aller, rentrons et fêtons ça." Tout le monde se dirigea joyeusement à l'intérieur du château laissant Raphaël et Simon derrière eux.

Raphaël prit Simon dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, Simon répondit au baiser en ouvrant légèrement la bouche, laissant la langue de Raphaël l'explorer puis se battre en duel pour la domination. Leur baiser terminé ils se regardèrent tendrement en souriant comme si encore une fois le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas.

"Je t'aime." Dit Raphaël amoureusement.

"Je t'aime aussi." Simon se pencha à nouveau pour un dernier baiser avant de rejoindre les autres chez eux, chez lui.

 

~~~~~

 

6 mois plus tard tout le monde étaient réunis dans les jardins du château pour célébrer le mariage de Magnus et Alec qui avait demandé à son petit ami de l'épouser quelques jours après que Simon est accepté de vivre définitivement dans la demeure royale. Leur mariage était simple mais beau, Magnus était vêtu d'un costume doré et pailleté et Alec était affublé d'un costume blanc, ils étaient magnifiques. Apparemment cela avait donné des idées à Raphaël qui demanda la main de son petit ami une semaine après, Simon bien que très surpris lui avait sauté dans les bras en lui donnant des petits bisous sur tout le visage et lui avait dit oui encore et encore.

 

~~~~~

 

1 an et demi après le mariage de Magnus et Alec c'était au tour de celui de Simon et Raphaël, ils avaient décidés de célébrer une cérémonie en toute intimités, seulement la famille, les amis et les employés étaient les bienvenus, bien évidemment ils feraient un bal plus tard pour célébrer l'union avec tout le royaume. Ils avaient décidés de se marier dans leur costume de leur première rencontre, ce qui était extrêmement romantique selon Magnus qui sautillait partout quand il l'avait su. Leur mariage était aussi magnifique et merveilleux. Ils avaient passés leur lune de miel dans leur maison de vacance, la maison de Simon, leur demeure. Depuis le temps ils l'avaient rénové, nettoyé, décoré, remis à leurs goûts et en avait fin un vrai petit nid d'amour, pour leur moment d'intimité, leur vacance, et juste passé des soirées romantiques et des journées tranquilles.

 

~~~~~

 

Ils vécurent tous heureux pour toujours et adoptèrent deux enfants chacun, un garçon et une fille à chaque fois, Luna Santiago-Lewis et Ivan Santiago-Lewis pour Raphaël et Simon puis Madzie Lightwood-Bane, et Max Lightwood-Bane pour Alec et Magnus!

Voilà comment l'on vit un conte de fée!

 

 [Mon Tumblr](https://juuuunaaaaoooo.tumblr.com/) (Saphael, Malec, Bughead, Arashi)

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de Bêta.  
> Je suis désolé si il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.


End file.
